


Finally Home

by majorreader



Series: Faye La'mae [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorreader/pseuds/majorreader
Summary: Faye La'mae is home and is ready to relax... just not how you would think a Spider would relax.
Relationships: Nobunaga Hazama/Original Character(s)
Series: Faye La'mae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041858
Kudos: 4





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Faye and my little plot~

Faye couldn’t suppress the tired sigh that left her mouth, it had been a long week getting information for the Boss for an upcoming job. Although this was nothing new to her, the whole time there was nothing interested going on on the sight. Literally. Nothing. All she had wanted to do was go back to her nice warm bed but she had a job to do.

Now she was back to the Phantom Troupes main hideout, back with her family. Walking through the halls she stretched her arms and back, giving out a squeak of satisfaction at the popping of her back.

“You back on time.” a quiet voice stated. Faye turned and saw her fellow spider Feitan, the short man shroud in black, face covered with a bandana, and shorter than her. She nodded her head in greeting and continued her way with Feitan walking in step with her.

“It’s not like I was going to stick around there. I rather come back and sleep in my bed.”

The dark-haired man chuckled, and she could see he had his troll face on. “Sleep in your bed? Is that all you want to do?”

“Shut up you little troll.” Faye deadpanned before going into her room. She could still hear his chuckle as he continued to walk, most likely to the common space or the kitchen.

Entering her bedroom she noticed a slumbering figure on the bed and she knew who it was instantly. Taking off her shoes, Faye quietly padded over to the bed and sat down to look at the sleeping man. She ran her finger lightly over his face and bit back a giggle as his face twitched. Nobunaga Hazama had been her longtime friend, lover, and even boyfriend if you will, since the inception of the Phantom Troupe. Many of the other Spiders gave them shit for their relationship, Chrollo had his doubts in the beginning, but they proved to everyone that they could keep their heads straight during every situation that would arise.

There had only been one time where there had been conflict within their relationship, but that was something they eventually overcome. 

“Wake up handsome,” she murmured to the dark-haired samurai and smiled when he blinked sleepily up at her.

“Glad your back!” He greeted, voice rough with sleep still but a dopey grin on his face. Even though he was known for his calm and collectedness, he still had moments where he appeared like any other person and not the cold-hearted killer the general public thought all the spiders were.

“Good to be back.” Placing a gentle kiss on his lips she stood back up then proceeded to unbutton her vest and tossed it over her vanity with a flick of her wrist. 

Giving a stretch on the bed, the samurai fluidly got out of their shared bed to stand behind her. Oh, how he admired her beauty and her brains.

Nobunaga wrapped his arms around her and started to press heated open mouth kisses up and down her neck. He moved her bright purple hair away to give a hard bite behind her ear, making her give out a breathy moan. One of his hands went under her shirt and moved to her breast, pulling one out of the bra and began to roll and pluck her nipple. The other traveled south and cupped her clothed mound, loving the heat that radiated out.

Moving one hand away from where his arms clasped over her, she reached up behind his neck lightly scratched the nape, and smirked when she felt the shudder go through his body and he pressed more firmly up against her. She felt his length stiffen against her ass and slowly ground against his hard appendage.

“A little excited are you?” she giggled.

“Oh shut it,” he grunted. Spinning her around, the tall samurai attacked Faye's mouth with bruising fever which she happily took. 

Nobunaga gripped her ass and pulled her closer. She could feel his hard cock through his shorts and short kimono and rolled her hips against it. Giving a loud groan, he picked her up and carried her over to their bed. This didn’t stop Faye from grinding, the wet heat from her core seeped through his clothes and created a damp spot where her core was.

Laying her on the bed, Nobunaga removed Faye's top and bra with practiced ease. He explored her generous chest, paying close attention to the light pink peaks with the attention they deserved. He rolled and tweaked them gently until their kissing became more aggressive, heavy breaths and teeth clashing. Biting at her soft bottom lip, he pulled at it before dominating their kiss.

“Off. Now.” Faye tugged at his kimono until he finally took it off and started to run her nails down his broad shoulders and back, creating red lines over his pale skin. Writhing as he moved lower and all but shoved her bottoms off. Gripping her thighs he spread them apart, threw each leg over his shoulders, and dove to her cunt, tongue lashing at her clit with a relentless pace.

“Yesss~” the breathless hiss left her lips as her crimson eyes rolled back and mouth slack with pleasure. She clenched when she felt his callused arms grip her ass, those long hours practicing with his katana gave him a strong grip that made her go wild. 

Seeing his top knot still up, Faye quickly pulled out the tie and buried her slim fingers in his long dark locks. 

Inserting one of his long slim fingers into her pussy, he groaned loudly at how soaked she was. Adding a second finger he began to pump and curl, enjoying the feeling of Faye pulling his hair and her thighs squeezing his head. He knew if she really wanted to she could do real harm in this position. His beard and mustache created delicious friction that made her spiral higher.

Taking one hand out of his long hair she brought her hand up to start massaging her breast, twisting her nipple harshly as her head was thrown back in ecstasy. 

Focusing on that spongy spot in her and using the tip of his tongue to lash at her clit, he gripped onto her hip tighter to keep a hold on her. His hold on her so tight she knew that there would be purpling bruises blooming across her porcelain skin. Each time he managed to hit her g-spot she tightened her grip on his silky black hair and sighed.

“Na-Naga! I’m so-so close!” Faye cried as she tugged on his hair. Nobunaga chuckled, gripped her hip harder, and pumped his fingers faster as he felt her inner walls flutter.

“Cum for me baby,” he ordered and gave a harsh suck on her clit. Crying out, she came with a shudder and called his name. Nobunaga pulled back with a smirk after swallowing her release and licking her clean. “I missed this, seeing you relaxed.” he pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh as she started to come down from her high. 

“Are you saying I’m not relaxed enough?” Faye giggled lightly as she threaded her fingers through his hair again and tried to calm her breathing.

He laid his cheek on her lower abdomen and stayed silent for a moment, enjoying her post bliss and her playing with his hair. Placing a kiss on her hip he looked up. “I’m not saying you’re not. But I don’t get to see you actually relaxed.” 

“Well swordsman, lay down and let me help you relax. Oh, and it’s rude to be the only person clothed in this type of situation,” she ordered and watched as his eyes lit up with the excitement of what was to come.

He quickly got up and did as she ordered, nearly falling over as he shucked his shorts and underwear off. Holding off on his own pleasure had made him more excited than his usual calm. His dick was long and stood up proudly when he laid back on the bed, it bobbed a bit as he got settled. Biting her lip, Faye focused her nen around his wrists and pictured thick leather cuffs that fit around him. 

Nobunaga gave a loud laugh when he felt the bite of leather on his skin and the pull on his limbs. She knew he loved it when she took control with her nen. 

“You look so good all tied up handsome,” she murmured while running her hands up and down his lean torso. Leaning down Faye dominated his mouth, her tongue tracing his mouth before plunging in. Their tongues rubbed up against each other while she started to daintily toy with his nipples, smiling as Nobunaga’s breath shuddered and he raised his hips to rub his throbbing cock against her wet heat.

Breaking the kiss Faye pressed open-mouthed kissed down his cheek, neck, abdomen, and oh so slowly up his cock. With the flat of her tongue, she ran it back up before swirling it around his tip and engulfing it. She hollowed her cheek and slowly sucked, watching as Nobunaga bit his lip and strained his limbs from the intense pleasure. Slowly going further down, she breathed deeply through her nose and relaxed her throat to take him all the way. He hit the back of her throat until he started to go down it, her muscles clenching around him.

She pulled back up slowly then went back down a little bit faster and continued bobbing at a constant pace. His precum leaking out of his slit and coating her tongue with the saltiness of it.

“You feel so good baby,” he moaned out. Spit dribbled down his dick from her mouth and Faye used that to slickly fondle his balls. “Fuck! I want you so badly!” Pressure had begun to build up at the base of his spine and a coil was tightening, tighter and tighter as his girl continued to go down on him.

Pulling off of him with a loud pop, she gave a few kitten licks to the slit before stretching up to lock her lover into a scorching kiss. Nobunaga groaned when he tasted himself on her tongue, many men turned their noses up at the action but when it was mixed with what was wholly  _ her _ … how could he say no?

Lining her hips up with his, Faye gripped his cock and gave it a few pumps before lining her entrance up with him. She teased herself with his tip, tapping it on around various spots. Nobunaga bent his knees and planted his feet on the mattress then pistoned his hips up into her welcoming body. His eyes rolled back when her tight heat enveloped him. 

She gasped at the sudden intrusion of his long dick buried deep in her and he bottomed out. Swearing she could see stars for one second, she had to take a breath and clench around him, making him release a shaky breath.

Fully seated on him, Faye ground on top of him before slowly raising herself up and down upon his hardness, relishing the fullness that he gave her. Oh, how she wanted to take this nice and slow, draw it out for just a bit. Even to see his arms strain against her nen leather was heady.

Nobunaga bucked his hips for her to go faster but she held fast and dug her nails into his chest. The small pinpricks of pain brought sparks of pleasure that had his eyes rolling.

“Faster… please!”

Giving a short laugh Faye brought herself where her entrance just held the crown of his cock before slamming herself down onto him. Setting a fast and brutal pace, the only sounds in the room was the slapping of flesh and the moans that came from their mouths. Every once and a while she would clench around his cock like a vice, her velvet heat surrounding him. 

Her toes curled in pained pleasure when Nobunaga managed to snap his hips up at just the right moment and bumped her cervix. “Fucking hell Naga, just like that!” Faye cried out.

Planting his feet flat on the bed he continued to snap his hips up into her and making her grab onto the headboard for stability. 

With Nobunaga trying to turn the tables on her, this doubled her efforts as her second orgasm started to rise up within her. Leaning in, Faye hungrily bit and sucked at his neck. This act caused the man underneath her to lose his steady rhythm, his pace becoming uneven and sloppy.

The coil that had been tightening over time finally snapped without warning. She cried out into the crook of his neck and this set Nobunaga off with her vice-like grip and the fluttering of her walls. Pleasure crashed down around them and the world seemed to stop.

As they drifted through their climax, Nobunaga lightly thrusting into Faye, they dimly heard a door open.

Faye’s and Nobunaga’s eyes snapped open when they heard a booming laugh.

“So do I get the next round?”

Fucking Uvogin.

  
  



End file.
